


Love’s Hard on the Heart

by Wrong_Author



Series: Angsty and Fluffy Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Golly gee Keith is pretty gay, Hanahaki Disease, Klance is one-sided in this, M/M, More angst, PINING KEITH, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: Keith’s feelings for a certain blue Paladin has a dangerous outcome.





	Love’s Hard on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Keith boi

Keith felt like an idiot.  
He’d fallen in love with someone.  
They didn’t love him back.  
Lance didn’t love him.  
Keith choked up more blood and petals as he curled into a ball on his bed.  
Tears fell softly down his cheeks.  
Of course Lance didn’t love him.  
Why would he?  
Keith would like to say he fell in love with Lance after he cradled him in his arms. But, in reality, the second that dark skinny form marched in with shiny blue eyes, Keith forgot his name.  
He found himself studying Lance more than he thought.  
He noticed the small details.  
The way his shoulders drooped when he was sad.  
The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy.  
Keith loved him.  
He loved Lance’s smile, his attitude, his quirkiness, everything.  
He couldn’t see a single flaw with Lance.  
That’s what got him in this mess.  
Lance chose Allura over him.  
Allura died, Lance never loved anyone like that again out of fear of losing them.  
Keith coughed more blood and petals.  
Tears streamed down his face.  
He curled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.  
He felt like an idiot.  
He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Lance.  
It was a mistake.  
He knew that he could do something to fix this. There was a surgery. But if he did that, he would never love Lance again.  
He didn’t want that.  
Years of feelings, years of loving, just to give it away?  
No.  
He would rather die than never see Lance’s blue eyes and love him all over again.  
He was going to die, anyway.  
If he was going to die, he wanted to die knowing that he still could love someone.  
That he still had the capacity to love someone.  
Another round of blood and petals rose from his throat.  
He let out a shaking breath.  
He felt it.  
He was dying.  
He would rather die than never love Lance again.  
Wish granted.

The world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> S8 left me feeling like Keith, sad but unwilling to stop loving.  
> Oof that was deep.


End file.
